


Attitude Adjustment

by robbsmargaery



Series: Nicknames [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Margaery is a sub, Smut, Spanking, bdsm club, but it's mild choking, i don't know where this came from, i know the title is super literal, i'm so sorry class, robb gives margaery an attitude adjustment, robb is a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Daenerys drags Margaery to a club. She should have known better than assuming it was just another nightclub.





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurelsalexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/gifts).



    “Dany, I’ve never been to one of these places before!” Margaery yelled, fiddling with the purple bracelet around her wrist as she followed her friend deeper into the dimly lit club. “I’ve never even- I’ve never even tried BDSM before. How did they even know I was submissive? What am I supposed to do here?”

    “Go get a drink, find someone to talk to. The test you took never lies, it certainly didn’t about me. You might meet a dom you like, someone who finally knows where the clit is.” Daenerys winked, waving at someone before walking off at a brisk pace. Margaery huffed, tugging at the end of her fitted dress as she walked towards the bar, extremely unsure of herself.

    “Come to this new club with me.” Margaery mimicked Daenerys, sitting down next to a man dressed in a suit, still wearing his sunglasses while he sipped some sort of scotch. “It’ll be so much fun, I love it here! Seven Hells- Where can I get someone to help me in this bloody sex dungeon?”

    “You’re wearing a purple bracelet, you have to find someone with a red bracelet to get you a drink. The bar isn’t allowed to serve Sub’s drinks without a Dom’s consent.” The man next to her said, not even turning to look at her as he spoke. “Also, this isn’t a sex dungeon. It’s a private club, and you’re lucky your friend got you in here. You don’t have to do your stuff in public, everything is split up into private rooms, so you can be in your own room with someone.”

    “And who are you?” She asked sharply, quirking a brow at him and facing him completely. His auburn hair was short cropped and a little curly, a strong jawline that was covered in a scruffy beard, and she felt a stirring in her stomach when he took his sunglasses off to look at her. _Fuck he has blue eyes. I love blue eyes…_

    “Someone who might be able to help you in more ways than you think… If you fix that attitude of yours.” He replied seriously, pulling up the sleeve of his suit jacket to flash the red bracelet to her, though it was gone just as quick as it appeared. “You haven’t been to a place like this before, have you?”

    “No, I’m not really into BDSM. It’s…”

    “Weird? I assure you that’s what a lot of newcomers say.” He chuckled, reaching out to show his bracelet to a bartender walking by. “Can we get the young Lady an appletini please?”

    “My name is Margaery.” She corrected him, pursing her lips as he looked at her with a wide eyed expression. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

    “You don’t use your name here, privacy reasons and all. So I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, and we’re going to come up with a nickname you can use while you’re here.”

    “What am I supposed to call you? Is it like a fake name or something more powerful?” Margaery asked in a mildly sarcastic tone, flipping her hair over her shoulder and biting her lower lip while she waited for a response from him.

    “In here, I’m usually referred to by my submissive’s as Your Grace or My King. So… Whichever floats your boat I guess.” He shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he took the appletini from the bartender.

    “That has to be a joke!” She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. “Your Grace? Like some sort of medieval King? That’s so… Oh Gods, I’m sorry, that’s just too funny!”

    “You need to watch your tone.” He narrowed his blue eyes at her and the smile disappeared from her face at the seriousness in his voice. “Now, I just bought you a drink. You can take it and agree to learn from me this evening, or you can find someone else and I’ll take this for myself. But I must warn you that most of the Dominant’s you’ll find here don’t want there Sub’s to drink, so they won’t buy you a drink. And they’ll already expect you to know the rules and your way around the bedroom as a Submissive. I won’t. I’ll show you things, and I won’t be too harsh on your punishments if you do something I don’t like since it’s your first time experiencing this, and I won’t expect sex. _However,_ if you agree to this, you have to fix that attitude of yours. Or we’re going to go right to the part where you see one of the reservation rooms and I show you what an attitude adjustment really looks like.”

    “So… I get drinks if I listen to you and let you explain everything to me?”

    “Of course. I won’t let you get pissed off your arse, but I will let you have a couple drinks, which means _two,_ if you need it to loosen up.” He clarified, pushing the drink towards her and crossing his arms over his chest. “You can decide for yourself what you’d like to do.”

    “Fine, if you buy me drinks I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” Margaery said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear and picking up the drink.

    “I suppose that’s a good place to start off. You _never_ want to say that to a Dom the first time you’re going to be with him, unless he’s already explained his kinks and what he enjoys doing. Even then it’s a coin toss because unfortunately, while this club tries to be safe, there’s a chance you could have run into a freak that enjoys the concept of reenacting a rape scene.” The older man said, running his long fingers through his hair, which she could see now was not only auburn, but lightly salted with grey hair, a grey patch right in the front that she hadn’t noticed before. “It’s alright though, I’m not going to do anything to you just because you said that. Something very important to note in the BDSM world is consent, consent, _consent._ There are safe words, so if things go in a direction you don’t like you can get the Dom to stop by saying the safe word. But you need to make it clear what type of things you’re into and not into before you do a scene together or start a relationship. Understood?”

    “Yes.”

    “Yes what?”

    “Yes, Your Grace.” She said with a blush, bringing the drink up to her lips to take a long sip from it as he smirked at her.

    “Good. Another thing you should know is that when we’re doing a scene or we’re in this club, I expect you to call me Your Grace or My King regularly when addressing me. Because that’s what I am here, that’s what I am in the bedroom. It shows your respect for me. And there are consequences if you don’t follow that rule.” His voice was rough, thick with a Northern accent, something she wasn’t used to hearing in King’s Landing. “I think we’re going to call you Little Rose, because your beauty is like a rose, but I can tell you have some thorns on you. Also you’re quite tiny.”

    “Tiny?” Margaery scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. “I am not that tiny. I prefer the word _petite._ ”

    “See, that right there, in any other situation, would have gotten you punished.” He said sternly, finishing off his drink and setting it down on the bartop. “You didn’t address me with my title, and you talked back to me.”

    “I’m sorry, Your Grace.” She sounded a little squeaky with embarrassment, crossing her legs and squeezing them together, tightly. “Please, tell me more about what happens here.”

    “Good girl, Little Rose.” He mumbled, stroking his chin and looking around the dark room. People were, for the most part, coupled up, some couples making out, others whispering things to each other, groping, and towards the back there was some sort of show happening with a Dom and a Sub, the sight making her both wet and disgusted at the same time. “Well, there are things like that, where people watch public scenes of a Dom and Sub together. Or, there are the private, more reserved rooms. That’s where someone like you would shine the most. The Dominant’s reserve the rooms, and then they come with a Sub, or find a Sub, and they use the room for the evening. Different rooms have different things in them. For instance, the ones I reserve don’t have very much, it’s more like a hotel room that has bondage items and blindfolds, while other Dom’s, who are into more equipment heavy things, reserve rooms with the items they need. Floggers, a sex table, more of the… Heavy, darker things.”

    “Woah.”

    “Mmm, yes, I know.” The older man said with a smile, cocking his head to the side and biting his lip at her. “Do you want to hear about the sort of things I do?” Margaery nodded her head and he gave her a warning look, which made her blush and clear her throat.

    “Yes, I would like to hear about what you do, Your Grace. What you would do to me. This is interesting, I want to hear more, I want to know more.” She made an attempt for her voice to be seductive, batting her eyelashes at him while he smirked at her, swirling around the ice in his Scotch glass with his finger.

    “I like bondage, I would tie your hands up so you couldn’t touch yourself, gag you with your own knickers, blindfold you, choke you… Seeing as you would trust me enough to do so… Ice is a nice, natural item to use in the bedroom.” He held up the ice cube with two of his fingers and rolled it between them before dropping it back into the glass. “It gives goosebumps, makes the nipples pert and hard to the touch, makes the clit twitch, the skin wet. Fucking you from behind would be ideal, it gives me more power, gives you _less_ power, it leaves you at my mercy, and a nice view of seeing myself slip in and out of your swollen cunt, pull on that pretty hair, and it gives me the perfect angle to stare at your arse. Which brings me to my next two points. If you’re being bratty, I will punish you. I _will_ spank you into submission if I have to, and depending on how you were acting that day, you won’t be allowed to come until I say you can.”

    “I’m so sorry, I can’t help myself.” She cleared her throat, turning her head to laugh away from him, her face turning red, though her cunt was wet and throbbing and ready for whatever he wanted to do to her. “Spank me into submission? Tie me up? Choke me? And I call you _Your Grace?_ I’m starting to think you might be all talk and no game.”

    “That. Was. Rude.” He whispered, leaning forward to wrap his hand under her chin and turn her head so her grey-blue eyes met his now dark ones, the pupils blown so there was only a single, small ring of cobalt blue, which in all seriousness, mixed with his forcefulness, should have terrified her. “That was _really_ rude.”

    “I know, I’m sorry, Your Grace.” Margaery replied with a shaky sigh, sucking in a deep breath as he moved his hand to her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

    “Oh, Little Rose, it’s too late for that now.” _Her King_ stroked along her neck and jaw, his eyes locking in on her lips as she let out short, labored breaths. “I warned you what would happen if you didn’t fix your attitude. You think what I’m saying is funny, yet I can practically fucking _smell_ how turned on you are right now. So we’ll just see if you’re laughing once I’m finished with you tonight. I’ll give you this moment right here to walk away and pretend this never happened, or you can finish that small bit that’s left of your drink, and then we will go to my room, and we’ll see just who’s laughing after I’m through with you.”

    Margaery thought about his words for a moment, thought about the way his hand was still around her neck, how it was all gentle and rough at the same time. There was a twitching inside her cunt, a strange begging for this kind of dominance, and very suddenly, she _wanted_ to go to that room. She wanted him to do all those things to her that he was listing off earlier.

    “Punish me, Your Grace. I deserve it.” She said quietly, quickly finishing her drink while still clutching her purse in one hand. “I disrespected you, and I deserve to be taught a lesson about respect for My King. I deserve it.”

    “Even when you’re being a disrespectful, entitled brat, you know exactly what to say to Your King.” He chuckled, releasing his hold on her neck and standing from his chair, pulling her by her wrist with him. She was suddenly very close to him, his head leaning down to whisper in her ear while one arm snaked behind to the small of her back, which was easily exposed from the low cut style of her black dress. “That’s the making of a perfect Sub… The test doesn’t lie.”

    It was chaste, but he lightly nipped her ear before grasping her small wrist in his large hand and tugging her in another direction of the club, down a hallway to a series of closed off rooms with numbers on them, much like a hotel. His grip on her was tight, though it wasn’t tight enough she was truly in any sort of pain. The older man- _Her King’s_ suit was nice, a dark blue jacket and matching pants with a crisp white shirt that wasn’t quite buttoned all the way to the top, some chest hair that made her want to gulp and shiver as he unlocked one of the doors with a key card.

    “Stand right here.” He commanded her, snapping his fingers and tapping the spot in front of the large bed with his foot before walking towards one side of the bed to do something. Margaery did as she was told, keeping her arms at her sides while she glanced around, never daring to turn her head. It was like a hotel room, a rather nice hotel room, with dark, cherry colored bedposts and tables and an armoire, a velvet chair in one corner, a window covered with blue drapes over them. The bedspread was dark blue with silver embroidery, an obscene amount of pillows lining the top of it that went almost halfway down, pillows which her Dominant spent a good few minutes tossing around so only a few were set up in a certain way. Then he moved towards her, stopping mere centimeters away, running his fingers along her collarbones and neck before wrapping one hand around the side of her head and jerking her forward to whisper in her ear once more. “Strip your clothes off. All of it, even the underwear. You don’t get the privilege of hiding anything from me tonight.”

    He stepped back to the bed, sitting up straight on the edge of it, stripping off his suit jacket and beginning to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt. Margaery felt another blush set in and for half a second she was unsure of herself… Until the blue eyed man snapped his fingers in front of her with raised eyebrows. Quickly mumbling an _I’m sorry, Your Grace,_ she pushed the spaghetti straps of her dress down past her shoulders, shimmying her hips to get the material past her hips before it landed at her feet. Stepping out of it, she undid the straps of her heels and stepped out of those, leaving her in only her knickers, nothing else. She looked at him, seeing his eyes glazed over as he stared at her, lips parted, tongue barely past his teeth as he looked up and down.

    “You’re forgetting something, Little Rose.” He said darkly, and she took one more breath before hooking her thumbs around the cotton material and pushing them down her legs, leaving her entirely bare in front of a man that was practically a glorified stranger, someone she for some reason trusted to dominate her, to _punish her._ “Hm.”

    “Am I not to your liking, Your Grace?” Margaery asked nervously, feeling a pang of disappointment at the borderline emotionless expression on his face. “I know my breasts aren’t that large, I’m sor-”

    “Stop apologizing.” He replied with a sigh, standing up and making his way behind her. She felt his warm hand around her waist, and then she was pressed against his chest, one hand drawing circles on her flat stomach while the other rolled one of her nipples between his fingers. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with your breasts. Your body is beautiful, it’s just such a shame you had such an attitude tonight, I could have showed you what it was like to praise a body like yours, not punish it.” He switched to the other nipple, his other hand traveling down between her legs, over the small patch of hair, to run a single finger down the lips of her cunt while he pressed his lips against her ear, his tongue shooting out to gently lick her lobe before speaking again. “Then again, I suppose you could call what I do praising. It’s a punishment, but I know your body is going to enjoy it. Because you want to be dominated, controlled. The safe word is cauliflower, sounds stupid but it kills the mood.”

    “I understand, Your Grace.” She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, letting out a whine of disappointment when he released her and walked back over to the bed, sitting down and holding up a silk piece of material for her to see.

    “Pick up your knickers and bring them over here. I’m going to blindfold you, and if you talk back anymore during this I’m going to gag you with your underwear.” He instructed, to which she easily complied, picking up the white material and padding towards him, holding back a gasp as he put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her on her knees in front of him. “Do you trust me, Little Rose?”

    “Yes, Your Grace.” Margaery responded eagerly, wishing he would cut the formalities and instructions and just get to the part she wanted.

    “Good, I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled, a genuine smile this time, not a cocky one, which was the last thing she saw before he wrapped the silk around her eyes, getting tied securely and adjusted until she couldn’t see a thing. She felt him test it by the wind of his hand waving over her face, though she couldn’t follow it, which seemed to satisfy him. “Now I’m going to bend you over my knees and spank that pretty little bum of yours. And you will thank me for each one I give you.”

    “Thank you, Your Grace. I understand.” She whispered, wrapping her fingers around the hand he pressed into hers, allowing him to guide her over so her stomach was across his legs, her breasts hanging off one end, arse hanging off the other, squirming around as he adjusted her hips around to get her at the angle he most preferred.

    “You were so disrespectful tonight, Little Rose.” He said gently, though Margaery knew what was coming, there was nothing gentle about what was going to happen. “Which means your punishment is going to be a little different from what it normally would be. Instead of just ten spanks, I’m going to do as many as I see fit, until you feel ready to apologize for what you’ve done tonight. I will spank you until your arse is a glowing, angry red. Then I’m going to fuck you, but don’t you _dare_ come until I give you explicit permission. What you did was wrong, and you will learn your lesson tonight, if it’s the last thing I do.”

    “I unders- _Ah!_ " Margaery yelped, biting her lip as his hand struck her bottom without warning, a sharp, stinging feeling rushing through her body at the contact of his calloused hand on her body. It hurt, but in a way that made a warmth and wetness spread between her legs from the strange arousal she got. She whined, squirming in the man’s lap, waiting for the next blow to come.

    “What did I tell you about what you had to do after each spanking?”

    “Thank you, Your Grace!” She cried, letting out a gasp as she felt a hardness growing in her lap… He was getting an erection… From spanking her.

    “That’s better. Now I want to hear that every time.” It sounded like a growl, one of his hands running his fingers through her loosely curled hair before another slapping sound rung through the room, sounding deafening to her ears, even above her loud shriek. “What do you say to Your King?”

    “Thank You, Your Grace!” Another strike to her arse and she was crying out the same sentence, feeling her eyes fill with tears at the sharp pain that came with each smack. He continued on though, mumbling curses about how she’ll learn eventually between spanks, and Margaery felt him grow harder with each strike, each cry that came after it. It crossed her mind at some point, how wet and sticky she felt between her legs, and was only praying that His Grace wouldn’t end up with a wet spot on his slacks from her arousal. At this point it felt natural; calling him _Your Grace,_ referring to him as Her King. Even when her bottom burned, stung and felt as though it was bleeding from how good it hurt, she continued to thank him, counting off in her head 10 loud slaps on each cheek. Though it didn’t seem like he was near finished with his torture, not when his hand ran over her arse and slipped down between her legs, rubbing the heated mess that was her cunt.

    “Seven Hells, you’re getting turned on by this.” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb in a circle around her clit, making her legs twitch and a throaty moan escape her swollen lips. “We aren’t finished though. Even if you are ready to give me a proper apology, I’m not ready to accept it yet. You haven’t learned what punishment is, I even ought to find a hairbrush and spank you with that. Would you like that, Little Rose? For me to spank you with a brush?” She couldn’t find any words, her lips parted, heavy breaths leaving her body as he continued to rub her wetness, bringing her closer to the edge than where she should have been at this point. “Oh, I see… You’re going to come from this; aren’t you? From having an older man bend you over his knee and spank you, touching between your legs before spanking you some more. Is that it, Little Rose?”

    “Yes, Your Grace!” She whined, wishing she could crawl off his lap in an effort not to break his rule about coming, not to receive anymore punishment from him… As badly as she wanted it.

    “Well that’s unfortunate. Because you’re not _allowed_ to come. You haven’t gotten permission. So I suggest, less you want a harder punishment than the one you’re receiving right now, you make _sure_ you don’t come, and be prepared to apologize to Your King for the awful attitude you had with him all night.” He tugged on her hair sharply, making Margaery whimper in response and nod her head. “Use your voice, Little Rose. Nobody likes a brat who can’t speak to her own King when she’s being punished.”

    “I understand, Your Grace! I’m sorry, I’ll do better!”

    “You don’t very well have a choice on that, Little Rose, but I appreciate the tenacity.” Right as the last word hit her ears, he struck her again, the added moisture from her cunt on his fingers making the slap burn even more, and she screamed loudly. She wasn’t sure if these rooms were soundproof, she certainly hoped they were, not wanting people to hear her scream and shriek and cry out from her punishment. And yet… Another part of her wished that someone _could_ hear her, that they knew she was a dirty, rude girl, and that Her King was punishing her for it.

    “Thank you, Your Grace!” Margaery moaned loudly, digging her thumbs into her palms, the nail piercing her skin during her attempt to relocate the pain from her arse to her hands… Though that proved to be a futile effort once he spanked again.

    She was throbbing, both in her cunt and in between her legs. The man performing the torterus act was breathing heavily, grunting with each strike, and she could tell without even being able to see, that his smile was menacing. Margaery was unsure if he was some sort of sadist, but it had become quite clear at this point, that experimenting with pain in her sex life was something she should have done much, _much_ sooner. A string of moans, shrieks and _Thank you’s_ left her body when he struck her three times in a row, her body beginning to shake, feeling the wetness in her eyes spread even more at the same time as the wetness between her legs.

    “Are you ready to apologize to me now?” He asked darkly, running his fingers through her silky hair. “To properly say you’re sorry to the man who has been so gracious to you all night? The King who was kind enough to let his Little Rose drink? That he didn’t immediately throw you over his leg and spank you with all those people around? You’re privileged, you know you are.”

    “I w-want to… I want to apologize to you, Your Grace.” She asked, a small sniffle and what felt like half a sob leave her body. He sighed loudly, and Margaery gasped as he adjusted her so she was off his lap, kneeling before him with her hands on his thighs. Quite suddenly, there was the untying of her blindfold, and she opened her eyes, knowing they were tear filled, flinching as her burning arse rested on the heels of her feet, to see him staring at her with a dark expression, his fingers running along her jaw while his blue eyes stared patiently at her.

    “Go on then, Little Rose. Apologize, and we’ll see if it gets you anywhere.”

    “I am so sorry for the way I acted tonight, Your Grace.” Margaery whispered, running her hands further up his thighs and resting her cheek on one of them, sniffling softly before speaking again. “I was ungrateful towards My King, I shouldn’t have laughed, I shouldn’t have made comments. I’ve been a brat, and rude, and I deserved to have been spanked the first time I back talked you. You are My King, and I should be serving you, treating you as the King you are, letting you have me however you wish, whenever  you wish.” She pressed a kiss to his slack covered thigh, her fingers playing with the belt on his pants, noting how his breath hitched at the touch. “I promise to be a good girl now… Please… I’m so sorry… I’ve learned my lesson.”

    “That was very good…” He replied lowly, grasping a handful of hair and forcing her head to lift up and look at him. “Now… Does the Little Rose deserve to be fucked? Or does she deserve to suck my cock and swallow my seed, and I leave her to be a wet, aching mess, not even letting her touch herself to find release in my absence?”

    “Would you dare be so cruel to your Little Rose?” She asked in a shaky voice, fearing over the ladder option, simply because she _needed_ to come.

    “And what would she do? Defy her King?” He chuckled, knowing she wouldn’t dare disobey him at this point, not after that brutally delicious punishment. “No matter, I will not be _too_ rude to you tonight. You will come eventually. But only after I’ve had my way with you. Come, get on your elbows and knees on the bed, rest your cheek on that blue pillow and stick your bum in the air for His Grace.”

    “Yes, Your Grace.” Margaery quickly crawled up the bed, doing her best to ignore the stinging on her bottom, the throbbing between her legs, as she got in the requested position, her body shivering as his warm hands grasped her hips and pulled her arse a little higher into the air. The blindfold was placed back over her eyes again, and then he felt his hot breath close to her ear, gasping as he nipped at her lobe, sucking gently before releasing and speaking in a rough voice to her.

    “I’m going to test your determination and persistence, Little Rose.” Her King grinned against her ear,  stroking her cheek while he continued to speak to her. “I’m going to eat out that pretty little cunt of yours… And you can’t come. I will have my fill of your juices and arousal, and you won’t come, if you don’t wish to be punished _again_ for disobeying me.” He moved away for a moment, and then she felt his breath return, a wider grin on his face than the one that was there earlier. “If only you could see what your cunt looks like right now. Swollen lips, red, soaked… Begging for me to lick it. And that’s what I’m going to do now.”

    Margaery was about ready to lose her mind when his mouth moved from her ear to her neck, where he began his path of hot, wet, open mouthed kisses. His tongue was soft, licks sweet and short… And he continued them from her neck, to her shoulder, down her spine, stopping over her arse. The arse that was burning red, throbbing with heat, stinging with even the slightest touch. Even as he licked both of her cheeks it didn’t seem to help, only making her cry out and grip the covers tightly. He laughed then, Her King laughed at her pain, moving his head between her legs and pressing his cool nose against her opening. She squeaked, forcing herself not to giggle as he smelled her, letting out a loud groan at the scent of her arousal. It wasn’t often she got pleasured with the tongue, most lovers she had were selfish and only wanted her to give them head, never returning the favor and cheesily forcing her to fake an orgasm during sex. Part of Margaery was wondering now, whether this man was being selfish with what he was doing. Who was really doing the taking here? They were both very clearly turned on by what they were doing, her teetering the brink of an orgasm just from his slaps alone. Yet he was the one getting a high off denying her an orgasm, which she desperately wanted, all for his own satisfaction. Or maybe they were both taking something here, because as she felt his tongue finally drag down from the edge of her swollen lips to her clit… Margaery knew she was fucked. Because if he wanted to deny her orgasms a thousand times over, she would happily comply, she would do it every day if that’s what she wanted. She didn’t even know his bloody name, but he had officially ruined sex for her. This was how she wanted it now… Just like this.

    His tongue was wet and soft as he licked up her arousal, dipping in between her folds and pushing inside of her teasingly. And his beard… _Fucking Hells_ his beard was scratching her in the most delicious way possible as he licked, feeling even better when he began to make the most vulgar noises against her cunt, the vibration making her quiver, her walls trembling. Margaery wasn’t sure at that point if she was going to last, if she was going to obey him and not come during this euphoric… Her mind went blank as she moaned, tightening her hold as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, his tongue having started to quickly flick back and forth over her most sensitive spot, the little bundle of nerves that had been throbbing since the first strike of her bottom. _No, I will not come, I will do as My King says, I will wait until I have been given permission like a good girl._ She thought, letting out a silent gasp as he placed both his hands over her bottom, giving it a light squeeze that was still painful enough to make another gush of wetness leave her body, which only seemed to be His Grace’s goal, pressing his face further into her cunt, licking deeper… Harder… _Faster._

    “Only a little longer, Little Rose.” He mumbled to her, using his thumb to stroke her clit in an attempt to get her even wetter, not even attempting to hide his greed of having more of her sticky-to-the-touch arousal in his mouth. “Just a little longer and then we’ll move on.”

    “If that will make you happy, Your Grace.” Margaery replied quickly, before squeezing every part of her body in an attempt to stop herself from coming. This earned a pleased moan and chuckle, the squeezing only pushing out more wetness from her tight cunt, wetness that he was happily licking up in a way that she knew, she just _knew_ he was making her weak, making her walls break. She was too close, already too sensitive from her spankings, already too wet from them, and then his mouth, the mouth that was _better_ than she imagined a King’s to be… The mouth of a _God,_ licking her up, eating her cunt with every ounce of enthusiasm that seemed to be in his body… There was no way she could last.

    “Beg for it.” He growled, giving one last lick before forcefully pushing two fingers inside of her to coat them in her heated wetness, wiggling them around teasingly while she squealed from the pain of his roughness, her body trembling in fear of coming as he swiftly moved back up her body, moving his fingers in and out before removing them and bringing them close to her nose. “Beg to taste yourself. Beg to clean my fingers… Beg for my cock, beg for your orgasm. Beg for it, Little Rose.”

    “Please, please… I need it, Your Grace.” She whispered, wanting nothing more than to lean forward to where his hot, sticky fingers were surely waiting, to suck on them and let her tongue wrap around them. “I need your fingers in my mouth, to let me taste myself. I need to clean them, I have to, it’s my duty to make you happy, to keep you clean and satisfied. I need your cock, I need it so bad, I can… I can’t, I need it to make me come, so long as you let me come…”

    “Where do you need my cock?” He asked her,  pushing her hair out of her face and bringing his fingers closer to her nose. “Where does my Little Rose need my cock?”

    “In my cunt! I need it in my cunt!” She cried, letting out a small squeak of surprise as his fingers pried her lips open with almost no effort, a loud moan escaping Her King’s mouth as she eagerly began to suck on the two digits, her tongue swirling around to clean them, somehow finding a strange satisfaction in tasting herself on his skin. Once he seemed to be satisfied with her cleaning, he pulled his fingers away, earning a disappointed whine from her in response. Not being able to see forced her to use her ears more, and she felt a tightening in her stomach of both excitement and fear as she heard the unbuckling of the black belt he was wearing, and then the metal teeth of the zipper.

    “You will wait until I tell you to come before you find your release.” He whispered, pushing her upper body up so she was properly resting on her elbows and knees, though he quickly took her hands and placed them above her, forcing her to hold onto the headboard to support herself. “I’m going to ruin you, Little Rose. I’m going to make it impossible for you to think about any other man again except for me when you’re getting fucked.”

    “You already have, Your Grace.” She replied with a shiver, squirming a little as he pressed his cock against her cunt, getting it slick enough to begin to fuck her with it. Margaery knew what she should say, she should tell him to use a condom, that it was too risky for him to come inside her. But she didn’t, only pushing herself back against him, wiggling her hips and silently begging for more friction from the older man. “I only want you to fuck me, only My King… You’ve ruined me already, without even fucking me yet.”

    “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” His breath was against her ear again, one hand guiding his cock through her folds, the other wrapping around to grope one of her smaller breasts in his hand, squeezing it and biting just behind her ear. “Fuck it, I need to look at you while I’m doing this.” He growled, ripping off her blindfold and forcing her to look at him, his hand moving from her breast to cup her jaw. “So beautiful… And all for me.”

    They shared their first kiss, rough, passionate, almost bruising as he pressed his mouth hard to her, his tongue prying open her lips to taste the inside of her mouth. She began to mindlessly thrust herself back against him, mumbling begs between his harsh kisses, begs for his cock inside of her, to feel his seed in her cunt when he comes. His response was to whisper back that he was going to fuck her hard, that she was going to scream out for Her King when she came that night, even if she didn’t think she was going to. Margaery made a noise of approval, savoring that last kiss he gave her before he adjusted himself. He was still in almost all of his clothes, his pants and top still on, just his cock was free, rubbing against her, teasing her, while his hand wrapped around her neck and gave a firm squeeze. She let out a loud yelp when he swiftly entered her, moaning in pleasure and pain from the fact he didn’t even give her a moment to adjust before he started to fuck her, _hard._ Hips rolled forward, one hand choking her, the other holding onto her own hip as he grunted and thrusted, and… No, Margaery was close now, not even ten seconds into his cock being inside of her. His cock was large. Large, hard, making her walls quiver and tighten around him with each thrust, suckling around his length as he pulled out, only to push back in and make her whine all over again. Turning her head to look at him, the sight was almost enough to make her come, the only thing stopping her being the lack of command she was given. He was staring down between them, watching his cock appear and disappear inside her cunt over and over again. She could only imagine what it looked like, how swollen the pink lips of her cunt must have been, how it must look being split open by his cock with each turn of his hips. He was biting his lip while staring intently, his eyes flicking up to meet hers, earning a smirk before his hand tightened just enough around her neck, the hand on her hip moving to her hair, giving it a rough tug to tilt her head back as he leaned forward, his thrusts now hitting a spot they didn’t before, making her moan and whimper and cry out all within a short period of time.

    “I can feel you… Your heat… Your wetness… The way you quivering and want to clench around my cock, to finally be able to come… And it’s all because of me.” He grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to her jaw before thrusting harder, pushing her further up the bed. “I want you to tell me I should let you come, convince me, Little Rose… Do it…”

    “Because I didn’t come at all when you fucked me with your tongue, nor did I come when you spanked me for being disrespectful. I’ve been determined all night, I apologized for being a brat, and I promise I won’t even touch myself until you see me again, let alone have sex with any other man.” The last part made him growl in anger, quickening his hips and holding on tighter to her neck, constricting enough air whilst still letting her breathe.

    “There’s nobody else for you, nobody except me.” He grunted, and she was almost afraid he was going to spank her again for saying that, though instead he just began to fuck her harder, his next few sentences coming out in rough, angry grunts. “You won’t touch yourself, and you won’t let anyone else touch you, only me, Little Rose. You will only touch yourself if I tell you that you may. You’re mine now, you’re my filthy girl and I’m going to let you come now. Come for me, Little Rose, as many times as you can… I’m going to have my way with you.”

    “Your Grace!” She screamed, her head falling down, her body trembling, immediately being able to find her release as he continued to fuck her, his thrusts merciless, even as she clenched around his large cock, he found a way to make it even faster and harder, harder than she thought possible. Margaery couldn’t tell where one orgasm stopped and the other began, letting out constant moans, cries and borderline screamed as they fucked. Somehow, even over her cries, she could hear the lude sound of the slick, slapping sound of his cock mixing with her cunt. The hand around her neck moved, and it was between her legs now, vigorously torturing her clit. Her release was met again and again by another one, almost as though he was trying to fuck her into a deep sleep by the time he was done with this. Her legs were shaking, and she was relieved when he caught on that she wasn’t able to support herself anymore, quickly turning them over so she was finally on her back, his thrusts going deeper this time.

    Margaery could tell he was close too, the way his cock twitched and throbbed inside of her… Or maybe that was just her now sensitive cunt from all the orgasms she’d endured. Her legs wrapped around him, pressing him deeper into her, their intense gazes meeting, him staring at her mouth while she bit her swollen lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his own, biting down on the lower lip himself, before kissing his way to her ear, threading his fingers through her own and pinning her to the bed before further whispering into her ear, not missing a single pleasuring thrust in the process.

    “My name is Robb.” He said through heated breaths, making her eyes pop open as he continued to speak in a rough tone to her, his hand snaking between her legs again to flick his calloused thumb across her clit. “My name is Robb, I want you to moan that, right now… Right now, Margaery… Moan my name for me.”

    “Fuck… _Oh,_ fuck! _Robb!_ ” She cried out, hearing a loud, satisfied grunt leave his- _Robb’s_ \- lips, stilling inside her, and she felt herself twitch again at the feeling of his hot seed spilling into her cunt, and finishing off another, final orgasm, as he mumbled her name, _her real name,_ into her ear. They stopped then, both breathing heavily, though somehow he was still able to support himself, not totally collapsing on top of her, much like what she had experienced with other men, his cock going soft inside of her as they panted in sync with one another. Margaery wasn’t sure what to say at first. What were you supposed to say to someone who just dominated you? “Is your name really Robb?”

    “Aye, it is.” He replied in a deep voice, pushing himself up so their eyes could meet, his face a deep shade of red, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. “I don’t normally- I don’t ever do that… Tell girls my real name during these things.”

    “How do I know you aren’t lying?”

    “You trust me enough to spank bruises onto your arse and choke you during sex, but not enough to believe my real name?” Robb frowned, and she opened her mouth to speak, though nothing came out in time to stop him from climbing off of her. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

    “Hey, don’t say that!” She cried, sitting up herself and using her hands to cover her breasts, not even daring to cross her legs, knowing it would just immediately give her another orgasm, and not wanting Robb’s seed and her arousal to get even further onto her thighs. “Look, I just… I thought we were still playing the game, alright? I don’t know how these things work and you were the one that said you don’t use real names here.”

    “Dammit.” He mumbled, running a hand through his hair after stuffing himself back into his slacks, turning to look at her with softer eyes now. “I just thought… I mean it was only fair that if I knew your name, you knew mine. I’m sorry, really, I didn’t mean it like that…”

    “No, it’s alright, I understand.” Margaery nodded her head, squeezing her arms tighter around herself as he stared at her. “Stop looking at me like that.”

    “Then stop hiding yourself.” He argued, reaching out and pulling her hands from her breasts, his attention averting to them while she blushed deeply. “I’m sorry if I hurt you too much. I don’t ever mean to be too rough, and I should have been more careful, it was only your first time doing that and-”

    “Don’t apologize.” She smiled, lying back on the bed and beckoning him towards her. Robb hesitated at first, staring at her for a moment before he laid down close to her, letting her dainty fingers run through his damp curls. “I’m just glad I didn’t disobey you, I don’t even want to know what you would have done to me if I came.”

    “Oh… Nothing that time. I wasn’t actually going to punish you because it was your first time doing this. Next time however… I won’t be so forgiving.” Robb winked at her, using one hand to stroke her cheek, leaning forward to press an oddly sweet kiss to her lips… Something she wasn’t expecting, not even in the slightest.

    “So… There  _is_ going to be a next time then?” She grinned, playfully biting her lip and wagging her eyebrows at him in a way that earned her a hearty laugh.

    “I dunno, are you gonna come back to the club sometime soon?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her and then grinning stupidly. “Or maybe we can break another rule and exchange numbers. Then you get to experience this in a much more comfortable bed, with a lot more privacy.”

    “Are you going to buy me presents if I’m a good Sub for you?” Margaery shot back, making him laugh and kiss the top of her head, nodding his own and pressing his forehead against hers. “Well then, yes, I would like to break the rules and exchange numbers.”

    Robb kissed her then, cupping her cheek in one hand. And Margaery knew it. She was officially ruined for life because of this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @robbsaery I take requests for Robbaery prompts and such
> 
> I swear I'll keep working on Promises Unbroken, I'm just... Actually I can't promise I will, I'm quite possibly the laziest bitch on the planet and never finish anything, and I only did this because I wrote it for Michelle haha. Oh well, we'll see what happens later.


End file.
